User talk:147.238.8.13
This is my plat farming guide. This is the culmination of my plat farming experiences. I now give you all of my PLATMASTER farming tips! 1. Most people only farm plat with one or two of their toons and aren't consistent with their farming. Not all classes are well suited for farming plat with either. I have the most success farming with an SK. I was limited on the amount of plat that I could farm a week though due to having just one SK initially to farm with and the lockout timers on the zones that I farmed. I overcame these limitations by making two more SK's. It took some time to get them leveled up, maxed on AA's, enervated weapons obtained, and decently geared, but they now allow me to farm 3X as much plat per week. I took a long term approach to making in-game money by making them and now make plat like a rockstar! 2. Farming plat is long, boring, and tedious. You have to be disciplined to go farm that plat instead of doing something more fun in the game. Every time I log onto the game, I'm checking the timers on the zones I run for plat. I do my best to run them ASAP after being able to reset them. 3. Just because you can farm plat out of a zone, doesn't mean that you should. Some zones require more time and effort to extract plat from. Good examples of this are Miragul's Planar Shard and Veeshan's Peak. I can clear the first 3 named mobs and surrounding trash in Miragul's, but the zone is a TSO zone. TSO raid mobs have WAY MORE hit points and are WAY MORE harder to kill than ROK raid mobs. While I can kill these three named and they all drop plat, it's not very economical for me to plat farm the zone timewise. The plat drops are not that impressive for raid mobs either. I stopped running this zone after two weeks of farming with all 3 SK's. By then, I had seen the whole loot table for the 3 named and the trash mobs. I also had a good idea of how poor the plat drops were, and how much of a timesink it was to run the zone. Recently, I've started plat farming VP with all 3 SK's. I can clear the whole zone except for Nexona, Druusk, and Silverwing. That means that I can kill 2 named in the right wing, 5 named in the center wing, and 2 named in the left wing. Initially I was running all 3 wings, but this was a huge timesink. This zone would be best suited for a Monk or Bruiser who can feign death the many trash mobs off frequently. Sk's aren't as efficient at farming this zone due to the 2-1/2 minute reuse timer on their FD. Because of this, I have recently switched to just farming the center wing to increase my amount of plat farmed for time spent in the zone. 4. Ok, now to the meat and potatoes of my plat farming guide! I farm all of the named mobs in PR (Protector's Realm), the first 4 named in SOH (Shard of Hate), and the first named encounter in MMB (Munzok's Material Bastion) twice a week with all 3 SK's for a total of 6 times a week. Each SK requires about 40 minutes to do one full plat run of all three zones. I use the upgraded Skyshrine expansion INQ merc for all 3 SK's. I briefly tried the new ethereal Warden fishman merc with Gerkin, but the merc sucked at curing, so I switched back to the UD INQ merc. I kill all mobs in reckless stance except for the PR boss. I fight him in defensive stance. After selling off all of the fabled loot to my guild NPC merchant, each 40 minute plat run usually nets me about 220 plat. 220X6=1,320 plat per week for 4 hours worth of farming. It doesn't get any better than this! I always mentor down to LVL 90, run PR first, call back to my GH (guildhall), take the druid ring to Darklight Wood, run to the Nek Forest zone-in, hit SOH, unmentor after completing SOH, call to Freeport after I'm done in the SOH, and then take the travel bell to Lavastorm for MMB. I have a LVL 1 INQ toon made on my wife's free account. That LVL 1 INQ is permanently camped right outside PR and off to the one side away from the PITA named golem spawn point. I run him into PR if the golem isn't up. I run to the Doomcoil room and Hail Ludmilla. I then invite my SK to the group. I now minimize the free account instance of EQ2, maximize my regular account window, accept the group invite on my SK from the LVL 1 INQ, COV to the INQ, rez the NPC with the INQ, run the INQ back out of the zone, camp him, and then clear the zone with my SK. If the named golem is up outside PR, I COV my SK to the INQ, kill the golem with my SK, and then run both toons into PR. I pull the PITA HT (harm touch) mob in PR with unholy blessing and hateful respite up. The hateful respite will save you from the HT. If the mob hits me with this, I use my mana seive and manastone to get back enough mana to quickly kill the mob before it can get it's second HT off. Reckless stance will give you the DPS needed to do this. I go left first in SOH. I run to the corner close to Master P and FD the trash off of me. I switch back to reckless stance, because I'm still in defensive stance from killing the PR boss just a few minutes earlier. I park the INQ merc close to me and set it to only heal me. I only hit Master P with 1K or more attacks to keep from getting Master P's fail script. I leave the plat chest unlooted temporarily. I than fix the merc to follow and attack. Then I run to Demetrius Crane. I quickly smoke him, dismiss my merc, loot his chest, run back to the Master P chest, loot it, and hit my evac to go back to the entrance. I then run to the mender guy on the right side of the zone, hitting FD to get rid of any trash mobs beating on me. I wait until I can bring my merc back up, then bow pull the Dreadlord D'Somini to the corner just to the right of the mender. There are two chest mobs in this corner, but they don't pack much of a punch. I put my back in the corner, constantly running backwards until the Dreadlord is dead. This will keep him from knocking you into a bunch more trash mobs. Once he dies, DPS the two chest mobs down, put merc on follow only, sprint to the sisters of hate/spite area, let item rise out of your bags to the one sister, run to the nook behind the sisters, fix merc to attack and heal again, and wait for the sisters to attack you. Beat them down, one at a time. If merc is still alive at the end, dismiss it. Loot the chest, unmentor back up to level 95, and run back to loot the Dreadlord chest. Hit FD as you get back to this last chest to get rid of any trash mobs. Once you loot the dreadlord's chest, call to your home city. I set my call to Freeport up to take me to the travel bell in EFP (East Freeport). I can then take the travel bell to Lavastorm to run MMB. Kill the 4 trash mobs first, before fighting the names. I pull the first named encounter in MMB with DA (divine aura) up. This will allow you to still pull them in reckless stance without taking any damage. Quickly burn all 4 names down before the DA wears off. Than you can FD the next named off, allow it to kill your merc, and then pop up to loot your plat chest after it leashes back to the center of the pit. I now farm the 5 named mobs in the middle wing of VP once a week with each of my 3 SK's as well. I don't have specifics on this run yet as I haven't been doing it as much, but it is almost as efficient as the run mentioned above. I make close to 200 plat for 30 to 40 minutes of farming. As mentioned above, a Monk or Bruiser could definitely do this platrun more efficiently. I also run OOA (Obelisk of Ahkzul) and Nur'oga for plat sometimes as well. Nur'oga needs to be done mentored down to LVL 90, but OOA can be run at 95. I like to take the travel bell to the Fens of Nathsar, fly to the Nur'oga zone-in, drop a GH rally banner (so that my other 2 Sk's can get to Nur'oga much more quickly), zone in, run all the way to the shiney key mob, kill it and any mobs beating on me, run past Bricktop, FD on the platform after him, jump up and kill trash mobs beating on me, run to the platchest (will be in one of 3 different locations on the top floor), loot the chest, hit my AOE stun, hit my evac, unmentor, and then call to GH or FP to take the travel bell to the moors for OOA. In OOA clear first room full of greyed out mobs, run through the second room, run through the hallway after that second room, FD right before the bouncy named mob's room. I then jump up and enter the bouncy mob's room. I quickly kill him with my bow and long range spells. Loot his plat chest and you're done! -- 20:07, February 14, 2013 (UTC)